Sunburn
by Chibitransformer
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mine I moved away from a long time ago. Her character is Tai.


"Tai hurry up! I want to meet them before they go on patrol!", Sari ran torwards the plant leaving the green haired teen in the dust.

"Hold on Sari sheesh!", Tai entered the abandoned plant behind Sari. She pushed some of her straight, short hair out of her face.

"Hay Sari, Hey Tai whats up?" Jazz smiled,walking over to the two girls.

"JAZZ!!!" The redhaired girl glomped Jazz's leg, "I missed you guys so MUCH!!! except Sentinal."

Tai laught along with them.

"So where are the new mechs? Sari's been talking all day about them." Tai asked.

"There in here somewhere. Lets go check rec. room, their probably playing video games with Bumblebee."

Tai and Sari climbed onto Jazz, he walked into the rec. room, and sure enough, there they were. Bumblebee and two other mechs playing Halo 3.

"Ha! I win!", the blue one cheered.

"Beginners luck brother.", the orange bot sitting beside the blue one said.

"brother? You guys can have siblings on cybertron?" Tia asked.

"Well ya, but twins are very rare on cybertron.", Jazz explained.

"Twins!? That's so cool!",Sari yelled.

Bumblebee and the two other bots looked over at Jazz.

"Oh hey Sari, you wanna' play two?"Bumblebee asked, "Or do you wanna' watch me beat these losers?" he snickered. The two bots sitting next to him glared daggers at Bee. Tai giggled at them and jumped off Jazz.

"So whats are your guyz name?",she walked up to the unknown bots. They instantly got up and the blue started to introduce, "My name is Jetstorm and this is my brother Jetfire."

The jets bowed in unison. Jetfire took Tai's hand gentally, and kissed it. "Nice too meet you." Tai's face turned red suddenly stiffening.

"Nice to meet you two, my names Tai."

"That is very pretty name, don't you think brother?" Jetstorm asked.

"No, no brother it is not pretty! It is beautiful!" Jetfire corrected.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Sari just watched in amusement at the three. They tried not to laugh at Tai, face red in embarrassment.

"Whoa you two are... lady charmers." the poor green haired girl said sheepishly.

The other three couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh histaricaly.

"Whats so funny!" she hissed at the trio.

Jetfire blushed and looked away so the others wouldn't laugh at him. 'why do I feel so funny?' he wondered.

"Brother? you alright?"

Jetfire snapped from his thoughts and looked at Jetstorm.

"Yes brother I am fine, Tai would you like to play with us? You could be on are team."

"Sure!" she smiled at the orange jet.

"Three agenst one isn't fair." Sari whined.

"Chill out Sari, you and Bee are professionals at Halo." Tai got an controller and sat on Jetstorm's lap.

'She should be on my lap not my brothers!' Jetfire thought jealously as they played the game.

"Jetfire look behind you!" Tai yelled. But it was too late, Bumblebee snuck behind Jetfire's player and shoot him in the head.

"YA! HEADSHOT!!!" the yellow bot high-fived Sari.

"I am tired of playing this stupid game. Lets go outside and get some fresh air brother." Jetfire complained, but his bro was too caught up in the game. He sighed and put his controller down walking torwards the plants exit. Nobody saw him leave except Tai.

'Where's he going?' she thought. "Hey guys i'm gunna' go out for some fresh air k."

"Okie dokie.", Jetstorm put her down.

~Outside~

Jetfire was ready too take off somewhere when heard his name being called.

"Jetfire where are you going?" Tai asked running up to the orange bot.

"Uh....I was going too lake to relax a bit.", he blushed down at the girl.

"Can I come?" she asked. Jetfire didn't say anything at first, thinking it over.

"You know...It's not polite to leave a lady hanging." Tai teased. Jetfire blushed again and smiled, "Okay, okay you can come."

"Yes!"

Jetfire transformered and Tai struggled up into the cockpit. When she was in Jetfire took off. The sun was setting, giving everything an orange glow above and below them.

"Um...Jetfire....can I ask you something?" Tai said shifting uncomfortable in her seat.

"Ya?"

"uh..."

Tai thumbled with the seatbelt on her.

"Are you okay Tai? You seem nervous."

"Oh look! We're here."

Jetfire landed and let you out. It was almost dark, but not quite. A soft violet color coated the sky now that reflected from the water as well as the pale white moon.

"whoa..." Tia was breath taken by the beautiful scenery earth was providing.

"Cybertron isn't as nice as this place. I wish I could stay here forever." the orange jet sat down pulling Tia onto his lap.

"I wish you could too..." Tia said sadly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Jetfire laughed, "you are funny organic."

Tai blushed. She had barely meant this guy and she was already head over heels for him.

~Back at Plant~

Jetstorm, Sari and Bumblebee stopped playing Halo 3 and were now playing Call of Duty 4.

Jazz walked in with Sentinal and Optimus. He noticed Tai and Jetfire were missing.

"Jetstorm where'd your bro go?"

All three looked over at Jazz, barely noticing their friends absents.

"I do not know. Tai left too go out and get fresh air."

"Well go find him now and get on your patrols!" Sentinel snapped angerly at Jetstorm.

The blue jet jumped up and ran off to find his brother.

~Lake~

"So what is Cybertron like? I heard its nice." Tai tried too start a conversation with the jet.

It worked, Tai and Jetfire talked for awhile, learning more about each other and worlds.

"We're not as different as I thought, well other than being a giant robot from a different planet.",Tia was enjoying this so much, being alone with her new crush.

"I never thought we could relate so much." Jetfire smiled, he was getting that weird feeling again and it was starting to worry him.

"Um...Tai, do you feel funny?" he asked.

"No. Why are you okay?"

"Well...I don't know...I feel kind of weird."

Tai put her ear on Jetfires chest and listened too the gentle beats of his spark. The orange jets face flushed red and his sparks beat suddenly spend up at an dangerous pace. Tai looked up at Jetfire alarmed, "Jetfire whats wrong are you okay?!"

Jetfires powers started up, lighting him on fire.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Tai screamed in pain and fell off the him.

"Tai! Im so sorry!" the orange jet tried to aid her burns.

A rumbling could be heard in the distance, Jetstorm.

"Brother! I foun- Tai! What happened?!" Jetstorm transformed and ran over to his brother too help him with Tai.

"We need to get her to Ratchet!" Jetstorm picked up Tai careful not too touch her burns.

When they reached the base Sentinal came out to nag them. But the twins ran past him screaming, "RATCHET!!!"

"uhhh, great what do those id-" Ratchet looked in Jetstorms hand in horror.

"We got to get her hospital stat! Burns like that untreated on humans can be permanent!"

The medic bot transformed, opening the doors in the back for Jetstorm. He placed Tai in the back gently. Once she was secure safly inside Ratchet, the medic took off in lightning speed, sirens on.

"i'm sorry..." Jetfire whispered silently, watching Ratchet speed off with Tai.


End file.
